ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Cardcaptor Sakura: Illustrations Collection 3 - Extra (artbook)
Cardcaptor Sakura: Illustrations Collection 3 - Extra (カードキャプターさくらイラスト集 3 エキストラ, Kādokyaputā sakura irasuto-shū 3 ekisutora) is the third and final artbook of the illustrations collection. The book is a compilation of art and pictures made by CLAMP, the creators of the manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released on December 26, 2000. Content The third volume contains more pages of original artwork. Some images take up the whole page, and some span across two pages. The images come from several CDs, DVDs, LDs, posters, front covers of the manga series, and other books created by CLAMP. Gallery Artwork= CCS IC V3 PG46.jpg CCS IC V3 PG13.jpg CCS IC V3 PG55.jpg CCS IC V3 PG01.jpg CCS IC V3 PG02.jpg CCS IC V3 PG03.jpg CCS IC V3 PG04.jpg CCS IC V3 PG05.jpg CCS IC V3 PG06.jpg CCS IC V3 PG07.jpg CCS IC V3 PG08.jpg CCS IC V3 PG09.jpg CCS IC V3 PG10.jpg CCS IC V3 PG11.jpg CCS IC V3 PG12.jpg CCS IC V3 PG71.jpg CCS IC V3 PG73.jpg CCS IC V3 PG51.jpg CCS IC V3 PG49.jpg CCS IC V3 PG50.jpg CCS IC V3 PG51.jpg CCS IC V3 PG52.jpg CCS IC V3 PG53.jpg CCS IC V3 PG54.jpg CCS IC V3 PG80.jpg CCS IC V3 PG62.jpg CCS IC V3 PG63.jpg CCS IC V3 PG58.jpg CCS IC V3 PG57.jpg CCS IC V3 PG60.jpg CCS IC V3 PG59.jpg CCS IC V3 PG61.jpg CCS IC V3 PG47.jpg CCS IC V3 PG28.png CCS IC V3 PG29.png CCS IC V3 PG30.png CCS IC V3 PG31.png CCS IC V3 PG72.jpg CCS IC V3 PG34.jpg CCS IC V3 PG35.jpg CCS IC V3 PG36.jpg CCS IC V3 PG37.jpg CCS IC V3 PG27.jpg CCS IC V3 PG85.jpg CCS IC V3 PG23.jpg CCS IC V3 PG79.jpg CCS IC V3 PG38.png CCS IC V3 PG39.png CCS IC V3 PG40.png CCS IC V3 PG84.jpg CCS IC V3 PG83.jpg CCS IC V3 PG33.jpg CCS IC V3 PG77.jpg CCS IC V3 PG48.jpg CCS IC V3 PG14.jpg CCS IC V3 PG15.jpg CCS IC V3 PG56.jpg CCS IC V3 PG70.jpg CCS IC V3 PG41.png CCS IC V3 PG42.png CCS IC V3 PG43.png CCS IC V3 PG44.png CCS IC V3 PG18.jpg CCS IC V3 PG19.jpg CCS IC V3 PG21.jpg CCS IC V3 PG22.jpg CCS IC V3 PG32.jpg CCS IC V3 PG16.jpg CCS IC V3 PG78.jpg CCS IC V3 PG17.jpg CCS IC V3 PG24.jpg CCS IC V3 PG25.jpg CCS IC V3 PG45.jpg CCS IC V3 PG67.jpg CCS IC V3 PG20.jpg CCS IC V3 PG69.jpg CCS IC V3 PG64.jpg CCS IC V3 PG65.jpg CCS IC V3 PG66.jpg CCS IC V3 PG76.jpg CCS IC V3 PG75.jpg CCS IC V3 PG74.jpg CCS IC V3 PG68.jpg CCS IC V3 PG26.jpg |-|Comments= CCS IC V3 Comment 01.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 02.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 03.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 04.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 05.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 06.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 07.jpg CCS IC V3 Comment 08.jpg |-|Extras= CCS IC V3 Extra 05.jpg|Title page CCS IC V3 Extra 06.jpg|Credits CCS IC V3 Comment 09.jpg|Credits CCS IC V3 Extra 01.jpg|Inside cover CCS IC V3 Extra 02.jpg|Book jacket CCS IC V3 Extra 03.jpg|Book jacket with obi CCS IC V3 Extra 04.jpg|Obi Category:Artbooks